Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Black
Pokémon Black & White is the 85th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing games Pokémon Black and White. It was published on February 16, 2016. Pokémon Black & White ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Black and White on YouTube "From the developer that had exactly one idea about twenty years ago, comes the fifth iteration of the exact same game you bought over and over, and over, and over again." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Black and White'' Script From the developer that had exactly one idea about twenty years ago Freak comes the fifth iteration of the exact same game you bought over and over and over and over again. Oh, come on! ''Pokémon Black and White'' Descend yet again to the realms of the Pokémon world and get ready to strain your thumb one more time as you furiously mash your way pass the unbearable tutorials. Until you reach the main game and you realize that even with the new coat of paint, it's still the exact same formula as all the ones before it. I mean, honestly, if you are surprised by that at this point, I don't know what to tell you. Experience the series that makes up for being creatively stagnant by cramming every sequel full to the brim with more of everything featuring more friends and Bianca, more rivals, bigger buildings, more animation, more dudes in a single fight, even more pointless mini-games, and, fitly, lower-screen bulls**t. And yet five games later, you still have to carry Pokémon to swim and cut grass for you? What's next, Pokémon that holds my hand when I take a s**t? Get ready for the Pokémon game that finally addresses the glaring ethical issues of the heart of the Pokémon universe as you take on Team Plasma, an unlikely mashup of Team Rocket and PETA whose disasterly plan is just to stop everyone from pressing Pokemon into slavery against their will. But somehow are still the bad guys of the story? Yeah, that's right! You like fighting, don't you? Yeah, you do! Now get back into your little ball! So throw in your Pikachu-onesie, charge your 3DS battery, and prepare to be filled to the brim with all the Pokémon you can handle including all 156 new Pokemon to fight with and catch. And at this point we pretty much have to name 'em all. breathing Starring: * V for Victini Victini * Smug AF Snivy * Snake with Feet Servine * Snakes in a Game Serperior * Te Piglet Tepig * Bam Bam Pigalow Pignite * Man Bear Pig Emboar * Patton Oshawaott Oshawaott * Dewott, M8? Dewott * The Last Samurott Samuroot * Ratpat with Game Theory Patrat * I've Seen Some S#!t Watchog * Beverly Hill's Chihuahua Lillipup * Just a F**king Dog Herdier * Wilford Brimley Stoutland * Dark Meowth Purrloin * Liepard with a Vengance Liepard * Broccoli Monkey Pansage * Asparagus Monkey Simisage * Poop Emoji Monkey Pansear * Fat Emoji Monkey Simisear * Nuclear Monkey Panpour * Pot Monkey Simipour * It's Not a Tumor Munna * OK, It's a Tumor Musharna * Trash Bird Pidove * Sea Trash Bird Tranquill * Unpleasant Unfezant * NFL Blitzle Blitzle * Nazeebra Zebstrika * Gloryhola Roggenrola * Rock Lobster Boldore * The Aggro Crag Gigalith * Dryer Lint Woobat * Swoop There It Is Swoobat * Drilbur That Will Pierce The Heavens Drilbur * Edward Shivhands Excadrill * Adellino Audino * Timburrland Timburr * Outside Home Depot-mon Gurdurr * Earthquake Conkeldurr * Beats By Dre Tympole * Emperor Palpitoad Palpitoad * Susan Boils Seismitoad * Deepthroh Throh * Dicksawk Sawk * Lettuce Cup Sewaddle * Lettuce Wrap Swadloon * Lettuce See DAT BOOTY Leavanny * Bombchu Venipede * Laundry Ball Whirlipede * Scoliosis Scolipede * Cottonelle Cottonee * Charmin Whimsicott * A Sentient Pistachio Petilil * Southern Bellsprout Lilligant * Basculin Robbins Basculin * Save 10% By Switching to Sandile Sandile * Krokorokin Beats Krokorok * Smooth Krookodile Krookadile * Whoopie Cushion Darumaka * Danny DeVito Darmanitan * Cactuar Maractus * Double Dwebble Dwebble * The Crustle Crab Crustle * Monster Kid Scraggy * Uncircumthighs Scrafty * Bad Arizona Souvenier Sigilyph * No Face Yamask * 3spooky5me Cofagrigus * Avaturtle Tirtouga * Sea Bane Carracosta * Toucan Sam Archen * Skelkies Archeops * Dumpster Baby Trubbish * Garbage Design Garbodor * The Mask Of Zorua Zorro * Shadow the Hedgehog Zoroark * Fivel Goes West Minccino * Fivel Goes West Hollywood Cinccino * Alfalfa Gothita * Gonorrhea Gothorita * Lady Ga-Ga Gothitelle * Stem Cell Solosis * Zygote Duosion * Psychic Fetus Reuniclus * Ducklett Tales Ducklett * Swanna Man Swanna * Like it Vanillite * Love it Vanillish * Gotta Have it Vanilluxe * Bambi Deerling * Bambi's Dead Mom Sawsbuck * Count Pikula Emolga * Squeeze-it Karrablast * A Mite's Tale Escavalier * Butt Plug Foongus * A Funguy To Be With Amoonguss * Scrubbing Bubbles Frillish * The Monopoly Guy Jellicent * Actual Palindrome Alomomola * The Tick Joltik * Nightmare Fuel Galvantula * World's Worst Kidney Stone Ferroseed * Me So Thorny Ferrothorn * Gears Of Snore Klink/Klang/Klinklang * Remember The Tynamo Tynamo * Fleshlight Eelektrik * Fleshlight Dentata Eelektross * GIR Elgyem * Invader Beheeyem Beheeyem * LITerally The Worst Pokemon Litwick * I Love Lamp Lampent * Are You Just Drawing Faces on Things That Are in The Room? Chandelure * Axew Rose Axew * Dental Plan Fraxure * Mad Haxorus Haxorus * Boogerman Cubchoo * Simon the Ice Bear Beartic * Snowfleek Cryogonal * Armored Core Shelmet * Seafood with Attitude Accelgor * Durrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Stunfisk * Sock 'Em Boppers Mienfoo * Chinese Mewtwo Mienshao * Pacific Rim Druddigon * Rockman Golett * Rockman X Golurk * Pawinard Stars Pawniard * Bisharpual Bisharp * Shaftalo Bouffalant * Some More F**king Birds Rufflet/Braviary/Vullaby/Mandibuzz * Michael Mann's Heatmor Heatmore * Duran Durant Durant * Ringo Deino * Double Ringo Zweilous * Yoko Ono Hydreigon * Dust Bunny Larvesta * Fat Mothra Volcarona * Coballin' Cobalion * Zuul Terrakin * Virizion Wireless Virizion * Piccolo Tornadus * Anal Beads Thundurus * Swan Lake Reshiram * Black Swan Zekrom * Akinator Landorus * Tyrannosaurus Flex Kyurem * Brony Bait Keldeo * Melanoma Meloetta * and... Metal Gear Genesect for ''Pokémon Black and White was '''Pokémon: Doesn't Matter If You're Black or White.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Pokémon: Doesn't Matter If You're Black or White'' Oh man! Have you seen the ''Detective Pikachu'' trailer?! It's everything I never knew I even wanted! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including ''Pokémon Red and Blue, 'Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokemon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Go and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for ''Pokémon: The First Movie.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Black & White ''has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Alex Seedhouse at Nintendo Insider noted that the video's "quips are directed toward the unbearable tutorials, that the experience remains the same beneath a new coat of paint, and that new additions are simply signs that the series is creatively stagnant." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha wrote that the writers new names for Pokémon was "hysterical every time." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by: Jon Bailey Titles designed by: Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Covers Pokémon Black & White ' - Nintendo Insider article * 'Pokemon Black And White Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Pokemon Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Role-playing game Category:Pokemon games Category:Game Freak Category:Nintendo Category:Japan